Anything for you
by WindyDragon
Summary: D and Leon go out to have some tea, but a group of robbers with guns ruins everything. D gets shot protecting Leon. In the hospital, the doctors aren't sure if D'll survive. So Leon wants to talk to him once more. DLeon
1. Shots in the night

**Here I go again :D This story contains more blood than the other one I wrote from Pet Shop, so this is written more with my usual style x)**** I hope you like this one too!**  


Chapter 1, Shots in the night

"Unfortunately I don't have any tea left anymore." D said. "But if you don't mind, we can go out to have some tea."

"Well, why not…" Leon mumbled a bit confused.

D smiled. "I know one nice café here in Chinatown. Shall we go there?"

"If the owner of that place is not like that freak guy who ate people, then it's okay."

D ignored Leon's comment, only smiled and started to talk something to himself when preparing to leave. Leon could only smile for D's monologue, and when D laughed for something his pets did, Leon couldn't help but notice how cute D was when laughing like that.

They walked in the fresh autumn evening, at times in silence and at times talking. Leon enjoyed himself, it was so peaceful with no one else walking there than the two of them. Chinatown really was a beautiful place at night, a place which hid many secrets within…

Suddenly they heard a scream. D and Leon started to run towards the voice and arrived to the café that D had wanted them to go for tea. Three men ran out of the café with guns and one of them was carrying a big sack on his shoulder.

"Oh shit!" Leon cursed, took his gun and started to run towards the men.

"Leon, don't!" D yelled, for nothing.

"Hold it right there!"  
"Behind you, Leon!"

Leon felt how someone pushed him at his back, so hard that he fell over onto the ground. He heard a shot and a yell of pain, which made his heart skip one beat. He turned around quickly and shocked.

"D!!"

D fell onto his knees, blood running down his back. He was panting heavily and has turned pale like snow. Leon noticed another man with gun behind a corner, and realized that D had pushed him aside and gotten shot himself.

"For Heaven's sake, D!" Leon cried out and rushed to D.

"Someone call an ambulance!" Leon yelled to the waiters who had come out of the café. "Quickly!"

One of the waiters went back inside, another yelled: "There are some people injured inside, too! And the robbers are going to get away!"

"I'll call for help." Leon said picking his mobile phone.

D was lying at the ground, still panting, and the deep wound on his back was bleeding a lot. After calling more polices Leon put his phone back to his pocket and took D onto his arms. He was looking at Leon with pain in his eyes.

"Damn it, D!" Leon snapped. "You could've been a bit more careful!"

"B-but… that man could have killed you…" D managed to say.

"You still shouldn't have gotten into the way!"

D couched blood and grabbed Leon's shirt. "L-Leon… i-it's hurting…"

"The ambulance should be coming. You'll be alright." Leon said with trembling voice.

"You… promise?"

"I won't let you die, D."

The time went on painfully slow. Leon was holding D in his arms and waiting for the ambulance to come. The waiters in the café were trying to give first aid to the injured people inside the café, and their voices could be heard outside. It started to rain.

"Breathe, D." Leon said silently, when D couched blood again and started to breathe in fits and starts.

"I-I… can't…" D managed to say.

Leon pressed him tightly against himself and whispered: "I'm begging you, don't do this to me. You can make it, c'mon! Breathe with me, don't give up yet."

"Hey!" Someone then yelled running to the street. "The ambulances can't come to this narrow street! We'll have to carry the injured ones to the ambulances!"

Leon didn't waste time. Holding D on his arms he stood up and started to run towards the end of the street. In a minute his hands were all covered in warm blood, and feeling it made him run faster.

"I won't let you die, D!"

**Next chappy: Don't leave me alone**


	2. Don't leave me alone

**The second and the last chapter :) I'll be updating more stories when I complete them x) Sorry I was so busy it took some time to get this one here :D  
**

Chapter 2, Don't leave me alone

A doctor walked on the corridor of the hospital in silence and stopped to the front of a figure sitting on a chair. The man sitting there was holding his head in his hands, he was pale and very tired. The doctor looked at him in silence for a while until finally spoke.

"Mr. Orcot…"

Leon lift his head. "How's D doing?"

"For the time his condition is balanced." The doctor started. "However, the wound in his back was a deep one, and we had to remove the bullet. He's lost much blood and right now he's unconscious."

Leon bowed his head again. "But… he'll survive, right?"

"We can't be sure yet." The doctor answered. "We'll watch his condition for few days, so he'll have to stay here until the wound has healed."

Leon nodded. "Umm… can I see him..?"

"Of course. His room is that in the end of the corridor."

After thanking the doctor Leon slowly walked to D's room. D was lying on the bed looking paler than ever before, and there was a painful look on his beautiful face. Leon sat onto the chair next to the bed and stayed in silence for a while.

"Why did something like this happen to you..?" He asked silently, stroking D's night black hair.

D groaned silently. Leon grabbed his hand and pressed it against his chest. D seemed to be waking up, but he didn't open his eyes. The time went on, seconds turning minutes and minutes turning hours. Before even realizing it, totally exhausted Leon had fallen asleep.

Leon woke up in the feeling of someone stroking his cheek with a cold hand. He lift his head and relieved when seeing D awake. Leon sat up and noticed he was still holding D's hand. D smiled weakly.

"Is it hurting?" Leon asked worryingly.

D nodded. "Have you… been there… the whole time?"

"I couldn't leave your side." Leon answered. "I'm sorry… I was so tired after everything that I fell asleep…"

"That's okay…" D said weakly and tried to lift his hand onto Leon's cheek, but he was too weak to do it.

"You were unconscious the whole night long." Leon told. "The doctors had to remove the bullet from your wound."

"The animals…"

"Don't worry about your pet shop. The animals will be alright a few days even without you around." Leon sighed. "You should be more concerned about yourself!"

"Promise me… to take care of them… while I have to be here."

"Alright, alright. But I'm not going to go anywhere yet." Leon said looking out of the window. It was evening again.

"You should… get some rest." D said silently.

"I already slept a while. Now that you're conscious, I want to stay here with you." Leon answered. After a short silence he asked: "Why did you do it? You could've died."

"You didn't notice that man… you could never have had the time… to step aside." D started. "I didn't want you to die… and that was the only thing I had time to do…"

"Never do it again." Leon mumbled clenching D's hand. "I don't want you to suffer because of me."

"Leon…" D whispered smiling weakly. "For you… I could do anything. Even if I died by it…"

"If you died, what would happen to your pet shop?" Leon asked. "If you died… how do you think I could be able to go on without you around, always asking for me to have some tea…"

D got enough strength to lift his pale hand onto Leon's cheek. His skin felt cold and his hand was shaking, but he was smiling. Leon placed his hand onto D's hand.

"I promised I wouldn't let you die." Leon whispered kissing D's hand. "So don't you leave me alone either."

"I won't." D promised silently. "I'll never leave you alone."

"That's good." Leon whispered, leant downwards and kissed D. "Then let's both stay alive. Together."


End file.
